The following discussion of the prior art is intended to place the invention in an appropriate technical context and to allow its significance properly to be appreciated. The discussion of prior art should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Portable lead acid battery boxes are known in the prior art. Prior art battery boxes typically include a prismatic body for containing a lead acid battery and a removable lid. The lid fits over a top portion of the box, thereby to provide a degree of water protection to the battery.
Some prior art battery boxes include electronic components connected to the battery. However, these components are often inadequately shielded from water, thereby creating a substantial risk of damage to the relatively sensitive electrical components and also increasing the risk of accidental electrocution.
Another problem with prior art battery boxes is that separate external equipment is required to charge the battery.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.